


Diamondback and Reality's Parents

by Non Official Pieces lul (Writing01)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing01/pseuds/Non%20Official%20Pieces%20lul
Summary: Quick prompt writing





	Diamondback and Reality's Parents

"So... excuse me if this is intrusive, but why 'Reality'?"

Fray nudges the guy in question-- "It's worse than 'Karma'; what, were your parents just hippies or something?"

Reality snorts, "Well, our mother died giving birth to me, Di came first of course, but when it was my turn, something went wrong. A medical complication or something."

"Yeah?"

"Our father asked, all heartbroken and stuff, _'Why does this have to happen?'_ and my mom just smiled and touched his face: _'This is reality, love,'_ and then she went."

There's a sharp silence as Reality pauses to drink a little water. Fray looks at his hands, embarassed about what he said regarding their family. "Reality," he starts, "I didn't kn--"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet--" Fray looks affronted-- "Anyway, she died and-- okay, this might sound bad, but uh, well for lack of a better phrasing: our dad was kind of a fucking idiot," _Diamondback cackles at the declaration_ "and he thought she was talking about _me_ , instead of the circumstance." None of us know how to react. Reality just shrugs a bit before going on: "Diamondback was named because he dragged in a rotting snake carcass this one time," he nods at Diamondback, who looks like he's about to snap his brother like a twig.

" _Anyway_ , after our mom died, our father was a grief-wracked fool who abanonded his chldren because he was too much of coward to raise us by himself." Despite the harshness of his words, he sounds nonchalant. "And I guess we've just been living on our own ever since. The rest is history."


End file.
